Brave New World
by frenchhornfreak
Summary: After his mother dies, Will decides to go looking for his father. His ship gets attacked by pirates, Elizabeth rescues him, and a wonderful friendship blossoms. A story that fills in the gaps before the first movie and after the first scene. WE
1. Goodbye

*Frenchhornfreak comes out of the ground like a zombie* Hello! I'm not dead! I was just taken captive by this thing called Real Life. Unfortunately, it's been too long. I promised my little pirate sis Taylor I'd have a fic for her before the end of the summer, and I think she's already started school. Oh noes! So I kinda cheated... I've had this for a while, but I added a new chapter to it! So now I have three chapters, which is good enough to go ahead and post the first one. I hope that this will just be a short story about Will's journey to Port Royal. It was a challenge on HTR a while ago (I hope HTR will emerge from the ground like a zombie as well...) but I don't have the exact one anymore, so I'll try to be close. I hope my writing hasn't gotten worse over the year and a half I've been gone. We'll see. I plan on just playing it by ear. I started college, so I'll use this story as procrastination. YAY! Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy! PS happy birthday Taylor! :)

* * *

_Chapter One: Goodbye_

Goodbye. Such a strong meaning for such a simple word. There are lots of different versions of goodbye. There's the, "Goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow": the easiest. Then there's the somewhat melancholy, "Goodbye, I may see you in a year or two." Gloomier than the first two, there's also the goodbye I gave to my father years ago: "Goodbye, there's a chance I may see you again, but then again a chance that I won't." This goodbye, however, is the worst.

The waves broke onshore at my feet as I sat on the white, sandy beach. The glowing sun set in my dark brown eyes as I said my goodbye to the sun, knowing that I would see it again in the morning, even if it was not on the sandy beach I had grown up on. I was confident that the sun would start a new day and my new life. A new life away from everything I knew, everything I held dear in my heart. Everything I loved.

Except my father. Although I hated to admit it, it was hard to say I loved the man, as I have hardly even met him. Mother said that he had been a merchant sailor since before I was born. She told me that he used to visit at least once a year when I was younger and write whenever he could, sending at least a letter a month. The last time we had heard from him was about a year and a half ago; the last time we saw him about three. He usually sent us a note telling us how much he missed us and how he longed to be with us along with some money to last us until the next letter, but these letters started to dwindle down and eventually stopped altogether. The last letter we got, however, was different from the rest. Not only was it the only one specifically addressed to me and not my mother, it was also the shortest. On the paper were only three words: Happy Birthday Son. Inside the envelope was my belated birthday gift: a golden pirate medallion. Mother, with shaky hands, had strung the medallion on a chain, telling me to wear it always and think of my father.

I fingered the medallion, running my fingers over the ridges and valleys, memories flooding back of all the experiences I _should_ have shared with my father. He wasn't there to encourage me as I said my first words. He wasn't there to catch me as I took my first step. He wasn't there to congratulate me as I reeled in my first fish. And, most importantly, he wasn't there to comfort me as I watched my mother die. _Mother…_ I thought, closing my eyes and fingering the chain. It had been hers, but she insisted that I use it for the medallion. Just months after I received the medallion, she became ill. I tried my best to help her while she was resting, finding small jobs to do around town to pay for the doctor's treatments. Mother tried to hide it, but I knew that money was tight. On the few days she was well, she would sew clothing for the local seamstress, but it was not enough. These last couple of months we did well to put a meal on the table once a day, which made Mother weaker than she ought to have been. Often, I would give her my meal, telling her that I wasn't hungry or that I had already eaten. Still, she grew weaker and weaker by the day, until she had no strength left to live. I closed my eyes, remembering that sorrowful day.

_A lone tear ran down my face as I gazed upon my once full-of-life mother. Her face was ghostly pale and her hair disheveled. She slowly raised a thin hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. My lower lip trembled, a flood of sobs threatening to emerge. "Mama…" I cried. _

_ "My dear Will," she whispered weakly. I looked into her light brown eyes that were slowly losing intensity. "Will, you will grow up to be a fine man. I want you to know…" she stopped, her breathing erratic. I grabbed her hand, willing her to stay with me. She closed her eyes momentarily, then continued with labored effort. "I want you to know…your father loves you very much." I finally broke, my sobs echoing in the dark room. "William, you are a strong and brave boy. I'm so proud of you," she gazed admiringly at me, brushing a stray strand of my hair off of my forehead._

_ "Mama…no…please…" I begged. I buried my tear-streaked face into her arm. "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too, Will," were her last words. I stared at her lifeless body, wishing, hoping, praying that it was all just a bad dream. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off._

_ "William," I heard faintly. I looked up into the caring face of the doctor, his aged eyes telling me that it was over. I lowered my eyes back to my mother, saying the goodbye that no one ever wanted to say: goodbye forever._

I stared at the nearby docks, wiping a stray tear from my sun-kissed cheek. Harbored at the docks was the ship that would carry me to my new life. "_Your father loves you very much,"_ my mother's voice echoed in my head. I decided shortly after her passing that I was going to find my father. It was my only choice. I had no other family and hardly any money left. It wasn't something I really wanted to do, because I felt like my father had abandoned me, but I needed a guardian. My neighbors, the Flemings, had arranged for me to join a passage to the New World, as my mother had told them that was where my father was. A New World and a New Life. _A New Life with my father, _I thought, my face brightening a little. _Only if I can find him._

I sighed, looking back to the sunset, finding it hard to muster some courage for this new trip. I just felt so hopeless. _If Mother was still alive, she would be kissing my cheek and sending me off to bed now, _I realized. Lightly fingering my cheek, I remembered the feeling of her warm lips pressed to the skin, her hand on top of my curly brown hair. Sitting on the sand, I could almost feel her warm embrace, the embrace that always told me that everything was all right. I longed for that reassurance, for the love behind it. I longed to feel loved in my now empty world. I longed for someone to be there, someone to feel my pain, someone to comfort me.

_I longed for my father,_ I suddenly realized. I needed him with me; he loved and cared about Mother. He would understand my pain. He would comfort me and tell me that everything would be all right.

Finding my bravery, I stood up and brushed the sand off of me, motivated and actually excited to find my father. I walked up the beach to where I had left my shoes, leaving footprints in the almost unblemished shoreline. Pulling on my shoes, I watched the last sliver of the sun sink below the horizon, shooting rays of sunlight on to the beach, my footprints in the sand puddles of gold and orange. I felt warm even though the sun was nearly gone from the vast sky. Even though I had known all along I was going to the new world to find my father, I felt like it was my purpose to do it, that it would make everything better. I no longer felt lost. I felt a need to do something. I would find my father. I didn't know how long it would take, but I would find him. I knew it would be hard, but as I looked back on the darkened outlines of my footprints on the sand, I knew exactly how I would manage to do it. I would find my father, and I would take everything one step at a time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can.

Also, the title was just something random. If anyone has any other suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. :)


	2. Departures and New Beginnings

This is what happens when you have a noisy roommate who refuses to go to sleep: you get so bored as to halfway proofread a new chapter in your first multi chaptered fic and post it when it's not up to par. But I'm desperate. And angry. So please forgive me. There's a lack of dialogue in this one again, but I don't know... I feel like it's necessary? This is kind of a filler chapter, but I promise it will start to pick up in the next chapter. College is great, by the way, thanks for asking. :D Well, except for the stupid roommate... *sigh* Maybe I'll go to sleep after this.

This is dedicated to Michael. I only knew of you, and I never particularly liked you, but I wish I had known you. I don't know why your suicide has made me so depressed, but I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry you felt like you had nothing left. You had a lot left, and I wish someone would have told you that. Rest in peace.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Departures and New Beginnings_

The sun rose, just as I knew it would when I said goodbye to it last night. Mrs. Fleming came just after sunrise to wake me so I could get ready for my departure. The Flemings had been so nice and hospitable when Mother died; they took me in like I was their own son, helped me sell our small house, and even gave me some money, which I refused at first, but they insisted I take. Mother and Mrs. Fleming had been friends since before I was born, from the first day the Flemings had moved here, and I believe Mother's death took its toll on Mrs. Fleming. She had been against the idea of me going to find my father, probably because she had never liked the idea of my father and mother's love. Her children had already married and left the house, and the prospects of having an adopted son filled her with joy. All the same, I had declined her offer of living with them, partly because I couldn't imagine another woman replacing Mother, and partly because I knew my father was still out there, somewhere, and as long as he was still alive, I didn't want to live with anyone else.

I ate breakfast in silence, and before I knew it, Mr. and Mrs. Fleming were walking me to the nearby docks. I passed the streets, taking in my surroundings for what I knew would be the last time. I had no desire to come back here. The memories were too painful. It would put my emotions to ease to have the visions of Mother put out of sight, although they would never leave my heart. I watched children run up and down the streets, laughing and talking and playing. Sadly, I waved goodbye at the baker through the window as we passed by the bakery. I soaked in the feel of the sun beating down on us and the soothing wind, savoring it for the last time before I put my childhood home behind me.

Because I was no longer a child. I had been forced to grow up with the harsh reality of Mother's passing. I had to face the shock of being alone with no one to really turn to. I had been forced to learn to be independent, even with all the help from the Flemings. I had to learn to be strong and push through life even when it turned its back on me. I had to make the big decision to go looking for my father…alone. Life had taken an unexpected turn, and I had to step up to the challenge. I had to find my bravery by myself. And in that, I was no longer a child.

We reached the docks, the salty breeze dancing around us. Anchored nearest to us was the ship that would take me to my new home. I watched as people, goods, and animals made their way onto the boat. I was nervous about starting my new life. Mrs. Fleming had said that this passage had been hard to obtain for me, but she was friends with one of the crewmembers and he had arranged for me to be a cabin boy on this trade ship, the _Dawning_. Crewmembers loaded goods from the docks to take to the New World with us. Gunpowder, livestock, food, and all the other important items for trading with the New World. I watched sadly as a few slaves were dragged harshly onboard, and I was sorry I had to sail to my new home on a ship that was part of the slave trade.

I gazed up at Mrs. Fleming, who had nurtured me and protected me this past month without Mother. I wished I could repay her somehow, but I knew it was not needed. I was Mother's only son, and therefore Mrs. Fleming would do anything for me. She smiled at me, her worn eyes sparkling. I set down my bag and gave her a hug, trying to convey the vast gratitude I had for her. She placed her hand on top of my head, like Mother used to do, and wrapped her comforting arms around me.

"Will, you've grown to be such a fine boy. I have every confidence that you will do well in the New World," she said in her soft and soothing voice. I released my hold on her and smiled. "You will be a fine man someday." I managed a smile as I picked up my bag and prepared to board the _Dawning_.

"Thank you," I told the couple. "For everything. You've been so kind to me." Mr. Fleming patted my shoulder.

"Anything for you, Will. Good luck finding your father," he tipped his brown hat at me and I turned around to board the ship.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Fleming!" I called back to them, waving. Mr. Fleming wrapped an arm around his wife as they waved back to me. Stepping onto the ship, I felt like a new man. I knew everything would work out. I just knew it. The crew member who had arranged for me to be a cabin boy met me and offered to show me to my little hammock below decks. I didn't want to go down just yet. I would have plenty of time to explore the ship once we set sail, so I decided to stay above deck until we left. I gave him my small bag to take below decks and I wandered off. Trying to stay out of the way, I found an isolated part of the ship and sat there to look at my last glimpse of home. I felt no regrets. Today was a new day, and Mother would have wanted me to find Father. I knew this is what I had to do, and I was determined to do it. A few minutes later, the captain started yelling orders to his crew, and one by one, the pure white sails were unfurled and we pushed off. I waved a final goodbye to the Flemings as they became specks on the beach. With the salty wind in my hair and a smile on my face, I turned from the rail and into my new adventure.


End file.
